Neptune (Hyperdimension.EXE)
|-|Normal= |-|HDD= |-|SSDD= |-|Ancient= Summary Neptune is a quirky, Purple, and happy girl. She's the CPU Goddess of an alternate version of Planeptune's Goddess and doppelganger of Regular Neptune. Like her originator, she was one of the four current Goddesses of Gamindustri and battles for the title of the One True Goddess, although she never really took this seriously and did her own thing while everyone else fought it out. Eventually she passed off the title of the Goddess of Planeptune to her sister, Nepgear. This gave her an unparalleled amount of freedom that she never had before. Although technically retired, she still works closely with Nepgear to take care of Planeptune and as such, didn't lose any of Share Energy. At the beginning of the series, Nepgear's Super Computer that accurately predicts threats by using Quantum Mechanics and applying it to ripples in reality's Space-Time, sent out a warning that a Goddess Killer would emerge. Rallying the other Goddesses, they went out to crush this threat while the Candidates (and Nepgear) stayed behind. Her timeline was created from an Ancient Device, by a man who wanted nothing but to rule over Gamindustri. This person's fate lies unknown. Personality Neptune is largely the same from her canon counterpart with minor differences. She's slightly older (Mentally), and while still quite a dutz with an unrivaled love for Pudding, she messes around less frequently in battles. Her more mature mentality also leads her to perform more sexual acts such as fondling or purposefully exposing herself a little to make people fluster. Her disgust of Eggplants has since turned into an utter hatred, making her more inclined to slice it, and those who dare bring up such a Monster of Nature, into pieces. In her HDD state, she's a lot more mature and serious as well as much more analytical in comparison to before. However, she also suffers from some quirks staying such as her penchant for perversions or allure of pudding. And unlike her other incarnations, her HDD form has displayed a like and love for Videogames almost rivalling that of Vert. In her SSDD state, she seems to have mellowed out a lot more and is generally more apathetic, although is largely quite similar to her HDD form. However, she's much more inclined to just finish an enemy off than before even when given motives that'd cause her HDD self to pause, even if a little. This coincides with the fact that she hesitates significantly less than before, allowing her to make snap choices in an instant. Personal Statistics Alignment: Chaotic Good Name: Purple Heart (Called Neptune or Nep Nep and such) Origin: Hyperdimension.EXE Gender: Female Age: Thousands of Years, 16 in Ancient Classification: CPU Goddess Themes: Combat Statistics Tier: 9-A, 8-B with Weaponry | Low 7-C, 7-A with Zenith Skills | 7-A, Higher with EX Zenith Skills | 9-C Normally, Likely Higher with Purple Skills Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Types 1, 4 and 8 (As long as she has Share Energy, she'll always live)), Master of Cyber Forms, Extremely Competent Fighter, Transformation, Cyber Form Creation, Summoning, Wall Awareness and Breaking, BFR (With Tachyon Cannon), Spatial Manipulation and Conceptual Manipulation with Dimensional Slash, Healing, Probability Manipulation (Is incredibly and abnormally lucky to the point that Nepgear's Supercomputer considers her luck to be an act of Reality warping. Not infallible however) | Flight, Teleportation, Matter Manipulation, Tachyon Enhancement, Portal Creation, Resistance to Mind Manipulation (Due to the connection established when someone Manipulates her mind, she is able to fight back through said connection and reverse its effects) | Sealing, Mastered Data-Magic (Also doubles as Reality Warping), Time Stop, Time Travel (Met her original self prior to her timeline splitting), Possibly Time Manipulation (At the end of her series, claimed to have mastered Time), Time Paradox Immunity (Retains memories of her past life even when her timeline was reset and didn't get erased even when her Source Neptune was killed) | Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Sealing (Her blade doesn't kill her enemies and instead sends them to "The Purple Dimension"), Extremely adept Swordsman, Statistics Amplification (With Combos), Portal Creation and Durability Negation With Purple Lightning, Blessed, Resistance to Dream Manipulation (Her mind is apparently so wild that anyone who tries to enter her dreams will immediately be knocked unconscious themselves) Attack Potency: Small Building Level (Should be comparable to canon Neptune), City-Block level with Weaponry (Consistently damages people who takes military fire consistently) | Small Town Level (A punch to the ground was able to cause a magnitude 5.8 Earthquake), Mountain Level with Zenith Skills (A Generic Punch charged with "Zenith Energy" was able to violently pulverize a falling Mountain in one blow) | Mountain Level (Consistently uses Zenith Energy in her attacks), Higher with EX Zenith Skills | Street Level (Is seen consistently punting people across rooms and overpowering lesser monsters), Likely Higher with Purple skills Speed: At least Supersonic (Dodging bullets is apparently an easy feat), Possibly FTL with Weaponry (Her pistols fire Tachyons, particles that go Faster than Light) | Massively Hypersonic (Was able to react to and dodge Lightning despite her not expecting it), Possibly higher | At least Massively Hypersonic (Should be significantly faster than before), Possibly FTL Reaction and Combat Speeds (Her entire body is flowing with Tachyons) | Subsonic (Moved fast enough that human eyes couldn't follow her), likely higher Lifting Strength: Class 100 (Casually lifted a tank off of a civilian) | Class T (Was able to hold up a falling Mountain before pulverizing it) | At least Class T (Significantly stronger than before) Striking Strength: Small Building Class | Small Town Class | Mountain Class | Street Class Durability: City-Block Level (Took the full force of weapons equal to her own in the back and only had aches and bruises) | Small Town level | Mountain Level | Wall Level (Thrown through castle walls and multiple trees consistently in her battles) Stamina: Infinite (As long as Faith exists, Goddesses never gets tired) | Superhuman (The blessing of her Goddess has allowed her to gain inhuman levels of stamina) Range: Extended Melee Range with Weapons, Tens of Kilometers with Higher-Scale weapons | Planetary (Able to consistently show that she can see across the planet and accurately snipe people at said distances) | Interplanetary (Stated she can see across the entire Solar System) | Extended Melee Range Standard Equipment: Cyber Forms (Her weapons), Discs, Several healing and shield items, Lots and lots of pudding Intelligence: Average (Although usually relies on her incredible luck) | Genius (Has a supernatural processing speed equal to a Super Computer, shown to be superior to all the other Goddesses in terms of tactical strategies) | Genius (Just as smart or even smarter than before. Her mental Processing speed is faster than any technology) Weaknesses: She's quite lazy and a ditz. She doesn't like to think and is constantly being shouted at for this. Hates Eggplants with a burning passion of hate and fire. Dimensional Slash requires a Charge-Up Time and is impractical in the heat of the moment (This weakness is gone in HDD). Tachyon Cannon is a little heavy for her to wield, being impractical for speedier opponents. | The level of faith people has in her determines how much power she has. Faith level at absolute Zero would revert her back down to base form. Despite her much more intelligent, serious and mature demeanor, she's surprisingly perverted and retains some of base form's quirks. Dimensional Slash causes her to become tunnel-visioned (Fixed in SSDD). | Slightly spoiled with power, although not all that different from HDD form. | An incompetent Hand-To-Hand fighter (Only good with a Sword) Feats: Notable Attacks/Techniques: Key: Base | HDD | SSDD | Ancient Note: Other Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Akreious' Pages Category:Female Characters Category:Fourth Wall Aware Characters